


Nice to Meet You, Peter

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Phone Calls, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), References to Captain America: Civil War, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: From where he reclines in the jet, Tony closes his eyes, mouth twitching at the shrill voice on the other line. Steve looks away, struggling to ignore the conversation.





	Nice to Meet You, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: Peter meeting the avengers. Does he meet them as Spider-Man? Does he meet them as Peter? Does it go good? Bad? Was it because he was hurt? Did he just run into them in the hallway? Who. Fricking. Knows.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ “What happened?” _

 

“Just a skirmish, Kiddo, nothing for you to worry about,” 

 

_ “Are you hurt?” _

 

“Not too bad,” 

 

From where he reclines in the jet, Tony closes his eyes, mouth twitching at the shrill voice on the other line. Steve looks away, struggling to ignore the conversation. 

 

_ “Can you send a jet to come get me?”  _

 

“You’re at a decathlon meet,” 

 

_ “Karen said you fractured your arm again,”  _

 

“Only a little,” 

 

The entire team is watching, although most of them aren’t privy to both sides of the exchange. But Tony’s soft smile is intriguing enough.  

 

_ “I’ll take the bus home,”  _

 

Indulgently, Tony relents to the boy, “After the meet. Come on, Butterbean. You know you don’t want to miss it,” 

 

_ “Mr. Stark, are you going to take your meds?”  _

 

“Kid,” Tony laughs, “I’m a grown man. Besides, my arm will still be broken in two days. Plenty of time for you to treat me like a baby once you get here,” 

 

_ “Being a grown man has never stopped you before,” _

 

“Shut up and go to bed,” 

 

_ “You first,”  _

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” 

_ “Yeah, I know,”  _

 

Neither of them speaks for a moment, apparently waiting for the other. Steve picks at his nails, ignoring Wanda twitching beside him. 

 

_ “I’m glad you’re okay, Mr. Stark,”  _

 

“Me too, Kid,” His voice is tender when he says, “Get some practice for tomorrow in -- recite pi for me,” 

 

_ “Yeah, sure,”  _ Answers the small voice, before launching into a string of numbers. Tony smiles again, eyes already closed. It hasn’t been a full minute and he’s already asleep. The boy continues until Tony’s head is resting against his chest, then whispers,  _ “Karen, can you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. if he’s asleep?”  _

 

After a pause, he says,  _ “Okay, good. Goodnight, Mr. Stark,”  _

 

It isn’t Steve’s business -- isn’t anyone's. Still, he catches Natasha’s eye and knows they’re thinking the same thing. Tony has never fallen asleep on the jet. 

 

Two days later, as they’re packing to leave for Wakanda, Steve identifies the voice. He’s small but muscular. The doe eyes and bouncing hair clearly label him as a child. He sits beside Tony on the couch, as Tony proudly inspects a golden trophy. 

 

“Nice job, Kid. I might have to put this one on the mantle,” 

 

Grinning back at him, Peter says, “Thanks, Mr. Stark,” When Steve takes one step nearer, his head whips toward the movement. Tony follows his gaze, his expression dropping. 

 

“Oh, hey, Cap,” 

 

“Tony,” He nods to them both. 

 

After a moment of awkward silence, Peter bounces up, “I’m Peter Parker,” His hand is like ice.

 

“Steve Rogers,” 

 

“Yeah, he knows,” Tony mutters, “He sees you at school all the time,” 

 

Perpetually confused by Tony’s odd comments, Steve ignores him, as usual. Peter’s mouth twitches, but he doesn’t respond. 

 

“Here to check up on Tony?” Despite not being able to see his face, he knows Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

“Uh, sort of,” He glances down at Tony, who still hasn’t risen from the couch. 

 

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Peter nods at him, his mouth an awkward, flat line, “It was nice to meet you, Peter,” 

 

“Yeah, you too,” 

 

While he walks away, Steve hears Peter say, “He’s shorter than I remember him being. Last time, I thought he was like twice that size,” 

 

Tony hums in agreement, “He pads the suit,” 

 

Because he can’t resist, Steve turns around, “You’ve just grown, Kid. Nice job catching the shield, by the way,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> Tell me a joke on my tumblr @loubuttons.


End file.
